


Um Encontro Fortuito

by Fanny_Glambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olá pessoas lindas! <br/>Esta história é baseada no que nós sabemos que aconteceu entre Adam e Sauli no dia em que eles se conheceram em Helsinque... O resto é puro fruto da minha imaginação pervertida! <br/>Espero que gostem!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um Encontro Fortuito

Helsinque, 06 de novembro de 2010.

 

Um grupo estranho saía da DTM naquela noite de sábado: três engravatados e cinco sujeitos vestido de forma extravagante, liderados por uma figura alta de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos muito bem maquiados. Ele vestia preto dos pés a cabeça, com pontos de brilho na camiseta, uma jaqueta pesada, calças jeans justas e seu par favorito de botas estilo coturno. Ao lado dele, seu melhor amigo e baixista em sua banda ria, perturbando a noite quieta, enquanto conversava com os dançarinos.

Eles haviam decidido ir para a Jenny Woo, a melhor boate da cidade, segundo os executivos da gravadora, quando cruzaram com um grupo de garotas locais, que acenaram animadas ao reconhecer o grupo.

—Podemos pedir algumas fotos? – uma delas perguntou, em inglês hesitante.

—É claro! – Adam disse, com um sorriso largo. Os demais se afastaram e um dos executivos se ofereceu para lidar com as câmeras fotográficas.

—Tommy, você também! – disse uma delas, que devia ter aproximadamente 25 anos, cabelo escuro e os maiores olhos azuis que o baixista já vira.

Ele nunca gostara muito de sair em fotos, mas pelos fãs, qualquer coisa.

—Nossa! Muito obrigada! – a garota de cabelo escuro sorria de orelha a orelha. – Nós estamos indo para o The Tiger, não querem vir conosco?

Todos já tinham ouvido falar do The Tiger. Muito chic e exclusivo.

—Obrigado pelo convite, meninas, mas não faz muito meu tipo. – Adam disse.

—Ow... Está bem. Divirtam-se em Helsinki e obrigada pelas fotos!

Elas se despediram, mas a garota falante não tirava os olhos de Tommy, virando o pescoço de vez em quando para olhar para o grupo que se afastava na direção oposta.

—Eu adoro essa cidade! – disse o baixista, caminhando de costas para olhar também.

Adam revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

—Vai logo!

—O que?

—Vá atrás delas antes que as perca de vista!

Com um grande sorriso, Tommy saiu correndo pela rua, sendo recebido pelas garotas com gritinhos animados e tendo a cintura enlaçada por duas delas.

—O que acha de engrossarmos esse caldo Sasha?

—To nessa Brooke!

—Nos vemos mais tarde Adam?

—Claro. E digam a Tommy para não exagerar!

—Você manda chefinho!

Adam suspirou e olhou em volta. Pelo menos ainda tinha Taylor e Terence... E os executivos com cara de... Deixa pra lá.

 

O Jenny Woo era realmente fantástico e estava lotado naquela noite de sábado. Eles entraram e foram escoltados pela hostess até uma mesa na área vip. Imediatamente um garçom musculoso se aproximou com uma bandeja repleta de doses de tequila, limão e sal.

—Minha fama me precede! – Adam exclamou, olhando guloso para o rapaz, que sorriu de volta. – Obrigado!

Adam virou sua segunda dose de tequila em poucos minutos e se levantou.

—Eu estou a fim de dançar, quem me acompanha?

Terence e Taylor se levantaram, deixando mais dois copos vazios na mesa. Os executivos se entreolharam apreensivos.

—Nós vamos dispensar, obrigado.

—Vocês podem ir, se quiserem. Não preciso de babá.

—E como você voltará para o hotel?

Adam olhou em volta, um sorriso sacana curvava um canto dos lábios perfeitos.

—Acho que posso encontrar um finlandês simpático que me mostre o caminho.

—Certo então, você é quem manda. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode ligar, a qualquer hora.

—Obrigado senhores e boa noite.

Com expressões quase cômicas de alivio, os engravatados se levantaram e saíram.

—Yeah! As garotas estão soltas na noite! – Taylor comemorou, indo para a pista de dança. Terence e Adam riram, seguindo-o.

 

Sentado no bar, porém havia um jovem que não prestara a mínima atenção à chegada do astro do rock.

—Katri... Quero ir para casa!

—Não está se divertindo, querido?

—Não. Nem mesmo queria ter saído de casa hoje, não sei por que deixei você me arrastar até aqui!

—Porque hoje é sábado, você é lindo e está sozinho a tempo demais! Seu corpo sabe que precisa de sexo, não sei por que seu cérebro não concorda!

Sauli riu alto e tomou o último gole de sua cerveja.

—Meu cérebro já aprendeu a lição. Estou cansado de pular de caso em caso, Katri. Até esse burburinho está me irritando! Afinal, por que toda essa comoção? – Sauli olhou para a aglomeração que se formara na pista de dança.

—Oh! É o Adam Lambert. Ele fez um show aqui hoje. Sould Out, pelo que eu soube.

—Ah! Ele é bonito...

—O eufemismo do ano! Por que você não vai se apresentar para ele?

—Eu não acabei de dizer que estou cansado desses casinhos passageiros? E você sabe que nunca gostei dessa história de encontros de uma noite só.

 

Um mar de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros orbitava ao redor de Adam.

“Deve ser obrigatório nascer bonito nesse país!” Ele pensava, puxando um rapaz especialmente atraente para mais perto enquanto dançavam; não que o pobrezinho conseguisse manter a atenção do cantor por muito tempo. Havia tanto para olhar em volta e tantas mãos passando por seu corpo!

Não havia ninguém ali que não soubesse quem ele era, então todos tentavam chegar mais perto, falar com ele, tocar nele, em pouco tempo, mover-se pela pista de dança tornou-se um desafio, que dirá dançar, o que acabou deixando o astro do rock um tanto frustrado.

Sem olhar para os lados, ele voltou para a área VIP, onde sabia que os seguranças não deixariam aquela multidão entrar e sentou-se em sua mesa, virando mais uma dose de tequila.

De onde estava, podia ver bem todo o salão e a pista de dança, onde Terence e Taylor haviam se unido para dar um pequeno show, o que ajudou a dispersar a atenção que todos mantinham nele.

Mais relaxado ele correu os olhos pelo salão, admirando a decoração e as pessoas. E foi então que um rosto chamou sua atenção.

O rapaz era louro de olhos azuis como a maioria ali, mas foi seu sorriso que chamou a atenção do cantor. Largo e sincero, de dentes brancos perfeitos. O cabelo era quase branco de tão claro e estava cortado ao estilo moicano, mas um pouco longos, fazendo pequenos cachos no topo da cabeça.  Ele usava uma camiseta branca justa, sem mangas e quando ergueu o braço para tomar um gole de sua garrafa, Adam percebeu que ele tinha tatuagens por todo o braço esquerdo. Ele conversava animadamente com uma moça loira que ria alto de algo que ele dissera. Seriam um casal?

 

—OH MEU DEUS, SAULI! – Katri gritou, agarrando o pulso do amigo. – Adam está olhando para você!

—Mesmo? – Sauli ergueu as sobrancelhas.

—Sim! Não tira os olhos!

O rapaz se virou para olhar, mas naquele momento, o cantor baixara os olhos para o copo que um garçom colocara na sua frente. Ele era realmente muito bonito!

—Está nada! Você está me enrolando Katri.

—Ele está olhando agora, veja!

Contrariado, ele virou a cabeça novamente e desta vez, seus olhos se encontraram e travaram um no outro por alguns segundos. Bonito? Adam Lambert era simplesmente estonteante. Ele sorriu um sorriso torto e convidativo, que Sauli foi incapaz de não responder. Sorriu também.

—Não acha que um encontro de uma noite só com ele valeria mais do que a pena? – Katri disse, chamando a atenção do amigo.

Sauli se virou para ela a contra gosto, mas sorriu. Claro que valeria a pena! Quando voltou a olhar para a mesa do cantor, esta estava vazia. Decepcionado, voltou sua atenção para a garrafa de cerveja em sua mão.

Katri, que tagarelava sem parar, de repente ficou quieta.

—Nos vemos mais tarde, querido. Tchau. – então se levantou e sumiu na multidão.

—Mas o que...?

Foi então que ele sentiu um dedo batendo em seu ombro.

 

Com os olhos cravados no rapaz, Adam levantou de sua mesa e cruzou a pequena multidão, pensando no que dizer.

Ele era ainda mais bonito de perto, corpo firme e definido, talvez uns 10 cm mais baixo do que Adam.

Respirando fundo, o cantor se aproximou, abrindo seu melhor sorriso e o tocou no ombro.

O rapaz virou a cabeça na direção dele, sério, mas um sorriso foi abrindo seus lábios carnudos conforme ele levantava a cabeça para encontrar os olhos cinzentos.

—Olá. Eu sou Adam...

—Eu sei... – Mais uma vez, seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro. – Você causou uma grande comoção aqui hoje.

—É, isso acontece bastante ao meu redor. Posso te pagar uma bebida...?

—Sauli. Meu nome é Sauli. E sim, uma vodca cairia bem agora. – ele terminou sua cerveja e deixou a garrafa vazia no balcão do bar.

Adam pediu duas doses ao bartender.

—Por que não vamos nos sentar na minha mesa, aí poderemos conversar.

—Tudo bem. – Sauli virou sua dose de vodka e se levantou.

—Depois de você! – o cantor disse, fazendo o outro sorrir.

De seu ponto privilegiado no meio da pista de dança, Taylor viu Adam deixando a área do bar, acompanhado.

—Acho que vamos precisar de outra mesa. – disse, cutucando Terence com o cotovelo. O outro dançarino levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

—É... Bicha sortuda!

—Não vamos ficar para trás! Onde está aquele japonês bonitão que jogou um beijo para você agora a pouco?

—No bar. Vamos?

—Não, vá você. Eu ainda quero dançar mais um pouco. – Taylor disse, enganchando o braço no pescoço de um garotão com ares de pugilista.

Na mesa, Sauli sorria enquanto observava o cantor famoso à sua frente, todo sorrisos assinando algo para um fã mais corajoso que se aproximara.

A primeira coisa que Sauli percebeu em Adam, foi que o cantor não fazia ideia de quem ele era e isso era estranho e reconfortante.

A segunda coisa foi que Adam era um tanto obcecado com astrologia, já que não perdera tempo em perguntar seu signo. Aparentemente Aquário e Áries eram muito compatíveis... Promissor, ele pensou.

—Me desculpe por isso _Soli_...

—Não é assim que se pronuncia meu nome! – ele rebateu, mais rude do que pretendia.

—Como é? – o cantor olhou confuso para seu acompanhante.

—Se diz S.A.U.L.I. – repetiu, enfatizando cada letra – Use as suas vogais, baby.

—Sauli... Entendi. Me desculpe, mas costumo guardar minhas vogais para outros usos.

—É mesmo? – o sorriso malicioso que iluminou o rosto angelical surpreendeu Adam.

—Uhum...

Foi naquele momento que Sauli decidiu que gostava de Adam Lambert.

Aproveitando o clima que pairava no ar, ele se inclinou para frente e puxou o cantor para mais perto, colando seus lábios nos dele.

Um tanto chocado, Adam ficou sem ação por alguns instantes, os olhos arregalados, antes de relaxar e se entregar ao beijo.

O rapaz era bom, e tinha lábios macios também. Ele o estava provocando com a língua e mordiscando seu lábio inferior, ao mesmo tempo em que descia a mão por suas costas. Suas próprias mãos logo estavam no corpo do outro também, explorando e aproximando-o ainda mais.

Adam definitivamente gostava de Sauli.

Quando estava começando a ficar sem ar, Sauli se afastou, a malicia fazendo seus olhos brilharem ainda mais.

—Uau! – Adam disse, ajeitando o cabelo cheio de glitter. – Me disseram que vocês eram tímidos...

—Não eu, com certeza.

—Quer dançar?

Sauli sorriu e se levantou, pegando o cantor pela mão, puxou-o até a pista.

A música era boa e a pista estava cheia. Corpos definidos e rostos bonitos passavam por eles, tentando chamar a atenção de ambos, mas Adam e Sauli mantinham os olhos travados um no outro. Suas mãos corriam pelos corpos um do outro, procurando seu caminho para baixo das camisetas, rumo à pele quente e suada. Quando um rapaz mais atrevido pegou Sauli pela mão e o fez dar as costas a Adam, o cantor não teve duvidas: abraçou-o por trás, pela cintura e encarou o outro ameaçadoramente, puxando Sauli de volta para si, que jogou os braços para trás, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. A partir daquele momento, não dançaram mais separados.

Era quase de manhã quando eles voltaram para a mesa, cansados e sedentos. Taylor e Terence não estavam a vista, mas Adam não estava preocupado, eles eram grandinhos e sabiam se cuidar.

Sauli entornava uma garrafa d’água, um braço apoiado nas costas do cantor, que brincava com a sua, ainda pela metade.

—Acho que quero ir embora agora... – ele disse, colocando a garrafa na mesa.

—Mesmo? Achei que estivéssemos nos divertindo aqui! – Sauli disse, um tanto decepcionado.

—Sim, estamos mesmo... Mas eu deveria estar dormindo há horas, sabe? O único problema é que eu não sei para que lado fica o hotel...

—Parece que você precisa de um guia. – Sauli rebateu, sorrindo.

—Preciso mesmo.

Já na calçada em frente ao clube, um homem grande, vestindo terno e gravata se aproximou de Adam.

—Mr. Lambert. Os executivos me mandaram para apanhá-lo. Se esperar alguns minutos, vou buscar o carro.

—Oh! Está bem... Eles estão me mimando muito aqui! – Adam disse, virando-se para Sauli, que parecia desapontado.

—Parece que meus serviços como guia não são mais necessários...

Adam o encarou por alguns momentos, admirando o beicinho que o lábio polpudo formava. Tão lindo! Pousou as mãos nos lados da cabeça dele e o puxou para mais perto.

—Como guia, realmente não. – disse, antes de o beijar apaixonadamente.

Quando a limusine encostou no meio fio ao lado deles, Adam abriu a porta e puxou o rapaz para dentro.

Sem perda de tempo, Sauli se sentou sobre os quadris de Adam e atacou o rosto do cantor com beijos vorazes, as mãos desmanchando o cabelo negro perfeitamente arrumado. Adorando a ousadia do jovem finlandês, Adam deixou suas próprias mãos vagarem, sentindo os músculos firmes e torneados por baixo da blusa justa. Conforme o beijo foi ficando mais exigente, Adam o puxou para mais perto, colando seus quadris juntos, causando uma fricção tão deliciosa e inesperada que ambos interromperam o beijo com gemidos.

Um leve solavanco os fez voltar a realidade e o cantor percebeu que já estavam na porta do hotel.

—Chegamos. Há champanhe e morangos no quarto... Quer me fazer companhia esta noite?

—Adoro champanhe com morangos! – Sauli rebateu, um sorriso maroto curvando os lábios vermelhos pelo beijo.

Naquele momento o motorista veio abrir a porta.

—Nenhum paparazzo a vista Mr. Lambert, os senhores podem entrar.

—Ótimo! Obrigado e boa noite.

Puxando Sauli pela mão, Adam cruzou o saguão do hotel rapidamente, indo direto para os elevadores. Quando as portas se abriram, um pequeno grupo desceu, fazendo com que o jovem loiro se encostasse em Adam para deixá-los passar, o cantor não perdeu tempo em enroscar seu braço ao redor da cintura estreita.

Assim que entraram, Adam disse:

—Onde estávamos? – Sauli riu e chamou-o para mais perto, curvando um dedo. O cantor estendeu as mãos e as colocou na cintura de Sauli, puxando-o de encontro a si, colando seus lábios mais uma vez. Com o canto dos olhos, o finlandês viu a câmera de segurança no teto do elevador e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso malicioso.

Mas no exato momento em que ele se preparava para arrancar a blusa de Adam, o elevador parou e as portas se abriram para uma família com três crianças. O casal se separou como se um raio tivesse caído entre eles, baixando os rostos para esconder os sorrisos e lábios inchados.

Mais pessoas entraram no elevador, espremendo os dois contra a parede do fundo. Por baixo dos cílios, Adam olhou para Sauli, que mordia o lábio para não rir; o cantor por sua vez, queria saber o que aquelas crianças estavam fazendo acordadas às três da manhã.

Mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos, ele se assustou quando sentiu um dedo esguio passeando pelo cós de sua calça, traçando a linha que separava o jeans da pele quente.

Logo, o dedo foi substituído por uma mão, que corria por suas costas, embaixo da camiseta, hora arranhando, hora acariciando sua pele. Sua respiração se acelerou e o coração batia descompassado contra o peito e ele teve de morder o lábio para evitar que os gemidos escapassem. Quando virou o rosto para Sauli, viu que um sorriso travesso curvava os lábios do finlandês, ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos penetravam sob o tecido da calça e empalmavam seu traseiro.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas, a porta do elevador se abriu novamente, no 25º andar.

—Com licença, por favor. – Adam disse, com urgência na voz. – É o meu andar, com licença.

O corredor estava vazio e assim que o elevador retomou sua subida, o cantor puxou o outro para um beijo desesperado e rude. As mãos subindo novamente por suas costas incendiaram o sangue de Adam, que com uma mão segurava Sauli contra si firmemente pelo traseiro e com a outra, dedos entrelaçados no cabelo louro pálido, puxava sua cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe livre acesso ao pescoço tatuado.

Sauli gemeu e curvou os dedos, cravando as unhas nas costas do cantor.

—Você vai me deixar louco, Sauli! – ele sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

—A ideia é essa rockstar! - Sauli sorriu e estava se inclinando para depositar um beijo no pescoço de Adam quando um celular começou a tocar.

—Merda... Me dê um minuto, por favor. – Adam levou o iPhone até a orelha e ficou observando Sauli, que estava se pondo a vontade, tirando a jaqueta e soltando o cinto de couro de seus jeans desbotados. – Alô... oi Glitters. Não, mudei de planos, vamos à tarde. É estou sim... Você não faz idéia! – ele disse, o olhar guloso cravado no volume entre as pernas do finlandês. – Avise o pessoal, por favor. Até mais tarde.

—Você estava falando com Tommy Joe, certo?

—Sim... – Adam começou a andar em direção ao final do corredor.

—E ele não ficou com ciúmes?

—Tommy e eu nos divertimos no palco, mas é só. Ele é hetero.

—Aham... sei.

Adam riu, parando em frente à porta do quarto numero 2513.

O aposento espaçoso estava à meia luz, as cortinas puxadas, revelando a linda vista da cidade de Helsinki.

—Uau! Essa cidade é realmente linda!

—Uhum... – quando percebeu que Sauli não o acompanhara para dentro do quarto, Adam se virou e o viu encostado na porta fechada, a luz indireta fazendo seus olhos azul-ciano brilharem.

Sem desviar os olhos de seu companheiro, Sauli tirou a camiseta e a deixou cair no chão junto com suas botas, então, se adiantou e fez o mesmo com Adam.

—Pisamia! – ele disse, surpreso, e o som da voz dele falando em sua língua nativa produziu vibrações deliciosas que correram por todo o corpo de Adam – Sardas!

—Sim... Malditas sardas. – encabulado, Adam se afastou de Sauli, dando-lhe as costas.

—Adoro sardas. – Sauli sussurrou, abraçando o cantor por trás e enroscando os dedos na fivela do cinto preto, abrindo-a e então, transferindo sua atenção para os botões e zíper. Terminada esta tarefa, ele deu a volta para ficar de frente para Adam. - Olet kaunis ja kuuma!

Adam engoliu em seco, trabalhando na calça dele também.

—Gosto da sua língua nativa... O que você disse?

—Que você é lindo e sexy.

Adam não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas pousou as mãos dos lados da cabeça de Sauli mais uma vez e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

As mãos de ambos, então, procuraram as cinturas alheias e empurraram para baixo as calças jeans que ainda os impediam de sentir seus corpos livremente. O contato de pele com pele fez os dois homens prenderem a respiração e seu beijo se intensificar.

Ambos deram um passo o para o lado, deixando as calças para trás e livrando-se dos sapatos no processo.

—Você é tão lindo! – Adam disse, correndo os dedos pelo tórax do finlandês. Músculos tonificados, cobertos por uma pele de porcelana livre de pelos e manchas.

—Você também, mas é tão magro! Posso sentir seus ossos! – Sauli disse, se inclinando e correndo os lábios pela clavícula de Adam, arrancando suspiros.

—É difícil... me alimentar... na turnê...

As mãos passeavam pela pele coberta de sardas, reverenciando cada curva, cada parte daquele lindo corpo. Adam já não conseguia mais articular uma frase coerente, e não fazia nada senão suspirar e gemer sob o toque experiente. Estava tão cansado de estar sempre no comando! Quando o rapaz colocou os lábios em seu pescoço e começou a beijar e morder, o cantor entregou-se completamente, jogando um braço ao redor dos ombros dele e enfiando os dedos em seu cabelo.

—Vamos para a cama baby, vou cuidar de você...

Sauli então fez Adam se deitar de costas no colchão macio. Sem deixar de beijá-lo, passou a correr as mãos pelo corpo esguio, sentindo os músculos tensos sob seus dedos. Era mais do que óbvio que o astro do rock precisava relaxar.

Alternando palavras carinhosas em sua língua e beijos delicados na pele quente, ele percorreu os ombros de Adam, descendo pelo tórax e abdome, brincando com os mamilos, rodeando o umbigo com a língua, mordendo de quando em quando.

Nunca antes Adam ficara tão excitado apenas com carinhos; a cada toque do finlandês, ele era jogado mais e mais alto em uma espiral de prazer alucinante. Era bom abrir mão do controle com alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ele podia sentir os lábios fartos se curvando em sorrisos cada vez que um beijo lhe provocava gemidos mais altos e o jovem de cabelos loiros parecia estar por toda parte, excitando-o e incitando-o com o toque de seus dedos, lábios, língua e corpo. Esses mesmos dedos logo se engancharam nas boxers pretas que o cantor usava, livrando seu corpo do último traço de tecido.

—Oh baby! – ele disse, sob o fôlego, correndo os dedos de leve pela pele lisa do membro enrijecido, sentindo a veia que pulsava em sua base.

Adam fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar, mergulhando cada vez mais fundo nas ondas de prazer que Sauli lhe provocava. O calor da boca macia ao seu redor, as unhas correndo por suas coxas, os gemidos que reverberavam por todo seu corpo a partir daquele ponto tão sensível...

Quando o cheiro de lubrificante de chocolate encheu o ar, Adam estava mais do que pronto.

Primeiro um dedo o invadiu, testando, explorando, procurando por aquele ponto tão precioso.

—Oh sim! Bem aí! Ah!

Sauli acrescentou mais dois dedos, sem nunca tirar os olhos do rosto do cantor, absorvendo sua reação. Era maravilhoso observar um homem tão bonito em tal estado de abandono.

Adam explodiu em sua boca com força e um grito de alívio desesperado.

—Sauli... isso foi...

—Shsh... – o finlandês colocou um dedo sobre os lábios do cantor, fazendo-o se calar. – Agora vem a melhor parte!

Sem esperar por resposta, Sauli afastou as pernas de Adam e ajoelhou-se entre elas, inclinando o torço para beijá-lo enquanto seu membro o penetrava devagar. O prazer era tanto que o cantor de cabelos negros esqueceu-se de respirar por um instante. Ele nem mesmo se importava com a dor aguda que sentia na base da coluna, que se arqueava de encontro ao seu amante a cada investida.

Sem pensar, uma de suas mãos se moveu rumo ao seu próprio membro latejante, procurando um alivio rápido para aquele doce tormento, mas Sauli rapidamente o segurou pelo pulso e a trouxe para acima de sua cabeça no colchão.

—Não me subestime, baby! – disse, roçando os lábios no piercing na orelha de Adam.

Com investidas longas e lentas, ele parecia estar cada vez mais dentro do cantor, preenchendo-o totalmente, levando-o consigo rumo ao orgasmo mais avassalador que ambos jamais haviam experimentado.

Gritos gêmeos reverberaram pelo quarto enquanto Adam cravava as unhas nos quadris do finlandês e este se segurava apertando entre os dedos as mechas de cabelo negro, que agora reluzia com suor e glitter.

Respirações aceleradas, suor correndo pelo rosto, os dois homens se encaravam, prendendo o olhar um do outro; nenhuma palavra foi dita. Palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento em que ambos contemplavam a imensidão do que acabara de acontecer. Uma conexão tão grande e tão completa não podia ser normal, ou leviana.

Adam, então estendeu a mão para acariciar o rosto do outro, enxugando o suor que corria ali. Puxou-o pelo pescoço até que seus lábios se encontraram num beijo terno. Sauli escorregou para o lado e deitou a cabeça no ombro do cantor, o nariz a centímetro do pescoço grosso e suspirou satisfeito. Dentro dele algo lhe dizia que sua vida jamais seria a mesma novamente, mas ele não sabia se estava preparado para isso.

Em pouco tempo, ambos caíram no sono, embalados pelas batidas ritmadas do coração um do outro. Há muito tempo, Adam não dormia tão profundamente.

 

—Acorde rockstar! – Adam sentiu um beijo leve nos lábios e abriu os olhos para encontrar o rosto bonito e sorridente a centímetros do seu. Esticou o pescoço e o beijou de volta, mas Sauli logo se afastou – Não há paparazzi na porta, melhor eu sair agora.

—Sim, você tem razão, não quero que eles comecem a persegui-lo. Mas também não quero deixá-lo ir embora...

Ele já estava completamente vestido, botas e tudo e agora ajeitava o cabelo no espelho do quarto.

—Você tem uma turnê para fazer, fãs para encontrar, não posso monopoliza-lo. – disse, olhando para Adam pelo espelho.

—Quero ver você de novo, Sauli!

O finlandês finalmente se virou para encará-lo, e Adam pode ver interesse em seus olhos azuis, o que o deixou mais tranquilo.

—Vamos ver o que acontece. Se você não estiver ocupado demais sendo uma celebridade internacional, quem sabe...

—Eu sei que você não quer ter sua vida afetada por toda essa loucura, mas...

Sauli apanhou a jaqueta sobre a cadeira, inclinou-se sobre a cama e depositou um beijo rápido, mas exigente, nos lábios de Adam.

—Adeus Glambert!

Adam ficou sentado na cama, olhando a porta fechada. Seria possível que apenas ele tivesse sentido aquela conexão especial entre eles?

Imerso em pensamentos, ele pulou de susto quando um bip soou em seu telefone. Devia ser o pessoal da banda, perguntando por ele. Adam se esticou pela cama e pegou o aparelho. Havia mesmo uma mensagem, mas não era de Tommy ou Monte, ou qualquer outro membro da banda. Era dele!

“A propósito, também sou uma celebridade” dizia a mensagem.

Um sorriso confuso curvou os lábios do cantor. Rapidamente ele apanhou o telefone do quarto e ligou para a recepção.

—Bom dia, aqui é Adam Lambert, quarto 2513, o rapaz que acabou de sair, Sauli... Você o conhece?

—Sauli Koskinen? Oh sim, nós o conhecemos muito bem. – o recepcionista falou, o sorriso era evidente em sua voz– É um dos filhos mais queridos de nosso lindo país, Sr. Lambert.

—Certo, obrigado. Por favor, prepare minha conta, estou de saída.

—Certamente, senhor.

Ao desligar o telefone, Adam encarou seu próprio aparelho, pensando no que responder ao “filho mais querido” da Finlândia.

“Interessante... Fiquei curioso, por que você não vem me explicar essa historia direito em Paris, daqui uma semana?”

Esperou ansioso pelo bip, que pareceu demorar horas.

“Veremos. Bye rockstar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários, kudos... faizfavô né? :*


End file.
